


【TK】【架空】 Alright！番外-初见

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【TK】【架空】 Alright！番外-初见

从一早开始，堂本夫妇就有些忐忑。虽然是他们要求儿子黄金周期间回家一趟的，但真的到了这天，却又有些“近乡情怯”了。

毕竟，儿子带着男朋友上门这件事，有几对父母能遇上呢。

“小时候不该让他去什么料理教室的，都是我的错……”

“这怎么是你的错呢，刚小时候不是交过女朋友吗，还带着叫……直子的女孩来家玩儿过吗？”

乍一听到刚对他们说起这件事时，他们惊讶万分，可是还没来得及摆事实讲道理，就发现他已经思考了很多。要说一时冲动还好，但儿子显然已慎重想了可能遇到的种种情况。他们再想劝阻，也不容易了。

最后，听他说年底想邀请对方回家过年时，堂本先生一狠心说道，“黄金周就一起来一趟吧。”

儿子一副义无反顾的样子，想来也是僵持的局面，还不如现在就见见对方，尽快让心里有个底比较好。

虽然他们都很不高兴，但堂本太太还是准备了丰盛的晚饭。等菜都差不多上桌时，刚就带着人回来了。

初次见面的情况，比想象中还要尴尬，特别是对方还自我介绍说，“初次见面，我是堂本光一。”

“……光一君……”

堂本先生有些僵硬地开了口，因为这个姓氏，他根本没法作势称呼“某某先生”来显示距离，“听说你和小刚在同一家公司？”

光一回答说是，又简单说明了一下自己的工作。

他说这些话的时候，堂本太太一直端详着他，不是高大英俊，也不是过度清秀，那张柔和却又不失硬朗的脸孔，乍一看感觉疏离，但那双黑白分明的眼眸，却又诚挚、干净，让人不禁心生好感。

客厅里的四位堂本都是上班族，在饭桌上的话题并不少，但堂本夫妇都没把话题引到私人方面。刚似乎想说点儿什么，却被旁边的人阻止了，桌下悄悄拉他手的动作，被堂本太太看个正着。

吃完这状似平和的一顿饭，堂本太太提出让光一先去用浴室。

这明显透着“你是客人”的暗示，但光一没拒绝。说了“那我失礼了”，就去了走廊最尽头的浴室。听到门合上，并上锁的声音。堂本太太问道，“小刚，这件事，你告诉长濑君了吗？”

“哎？”刚做好了被父母劝说的准备，却没想到母亲问了自己这个问题。

长濑几乎是从小玩到大的好友，直到大学毕业才算双胞胎解体，和光一在一起这事，刚自然不想瞒他，结果是好是坏，他都想说出真相。

在咖啡馆听完他的话，他先是瞪大了眼睛，双手抱胸地瞪着他，接着就抱起背包飞一样奔出了店门。

果然不能接受吗？刚盯着他离去的身影，不禁有些难过。可就在他失落的想要去结账时，长濑又飞一样地奔了回来，“那个，能让我看看那个光一长什么样吗？”他喘着气说。

刚迟疑着把手机递了过去，长濑坐在对面仔细看了会儿屏幕，“没我帅啊！”他把手机还了回去，用又用手挠了挠头，很是烦躁似地说，“我不知道你是怎么想的，今后遇到什么事儿，我可能也未必帮得上忙。但是，我能保证的是，我，女朋友，未来的太太或者小孩，都会尊重和理解你的。”

“懂吧！”他停了一下，他又向前凑了凑，对刚说道。

即使过了很久，再想起来当时的情形也依然好笑，刚忍不住又笑了，“他说，我是因为觉得跟他没希望了，才转投别人怀抱的。”

哎……堂本太太在心里叹了口气，虽然只有短短几小时里，她已忍不住对光一心生好感，但要她和先生就这么接受了他的身份，实在太过勉强了。

“小刚，给我们一些时间，等我们做好了准备，再请你告诉我们关于光一君的事好么？”

刚看着她，那双大而晶亮的眼睛似是闪过千言万语，最终他低下头，说了句“妈妈，对不起，还有……谢谢你们。”

堂本太太还想说什么，但又不知从何说起，干脆停止了这个话题，问了问他在东京生活的情况，以及出版社的工作。

刚一一作答。

随后，光一从浴室出来，其他人依次去洗了澡。因为差不多已是无话可说了，堂本先生提议，让刚带着光一回二楼的房间休息。

堂本夫妇在卧室又继续讨论了一番，但却也没有结论，虽说都对光一评价很高，可毕竟事关儿子的幸福。

“哎，要是咱们生的是个女儿，这样的女婿还真是上佳的选择。”最后，堂本先生无奈地说道。

两人有些心事重重地睡了，也不知什么时候，堂本先生被楼上传来的轻微地动静吵醒了，迷糊中，也完全忘了儿子回来的事，从门口摸了球棒，就轻手轻脚地爬上二楼，轻轻打开刚的卧室的门，还没出声，就被房间里的景象吓得差点儿大叫——

他儿子此刻正压在光一身上，一手把他的双手扭过头顶，一手压着他的肩头。从他的角度还能看到对方白皙的大腿夹在刚的腰侧……

堂本先生慌张地向后退去，但尽量轻地合上了门。回到房间时发现自己的太太也醒了，打开床头的灯，有些莫名其妙地看着他问，“你干嘛去了？”

讪笑着解释了一下理由，他回答了一句意味深长的话语，“儿子不是嫁人，我稍微放心了一点儿。”

而实际上，楼上卧室里的情形和堂本先生想得完全不同——刚正安抚着光一的情绪。他一紧张，就会做噩梦，在梦里就会做出攻击别人的举动。接着又会陷入愧疚。

“抱歉，我不该答应父母，带你一起回来的……”把脸埋在对方颈窝，他闷闷地说道，“你是不是觉得很辛苦……”

“不是说了，我会来请求他们原谅吗？还什么都没做，就说辛苦吗？”

感觉光一的双臂慢慢在他背后合拢，刚的心底升起一阵柔软，深深叹了口气说，“嗯，还要继续努力！”

End


End file.
